


The Hollywood Vampire

by sexcoffeeandrockandroll



Category: LA GUNS, rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kelly Nickels - Freeform, LA GUNS - Freeform, Mick Cripps - Freeform, Phil Lewis - Freeform, Steve Riley - Freeform, Tracii Guns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexcoffeeandrockandroll/pseuds/sexcoffeeandrockandroll
Summary: He’s tall, he’s sexy and he’s dead. Barman, Bassist and Vampire by Night. He’s never going to grow old and he’s never gonna die! What do you do when you cross paths with a sexy bass playing vampire? You let him take you home of course.
Relationships: Kelly Nickels x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. I really Wouldn’t Mind Him Giving Me An Eternal Kiss!

He’s tall, he’s sexy and he’s dead. Barman, Bassist and Vampire by Night. He’s never going to grow old and he’s never gonna die! What do you do when you cross paths with a sexy bass playing vampire? You let him take you home of course.

You first met Kelly when you and a friend had gone for drinks in a new bar in town called “The Hollywood Vampire” it looked like something straight out of Transylvania forgive namesake and you’d both decide you were gonna hit it up one Friday night. A quick day to night shift in attire, hair and make up after work and you were ready to go. Your friend had met you on the corner near your apartment block and you started walking to the corner of town the bar was at.

“So Y/N this bar we’re going to? Hannah from work has a friend who knows the guys who’ve opened it says they run the bar and play in a band? She says they kinda look like that pale dark haired guy you thinks hot in that Roses and Guns band or whatever they’re called?” 

“Sam they’re called Guns N’ Roses and his name is Izzy!” You snipped back. This peaked your interest. Maybe this bar was hopefully going to be a new hotspot for you. Guitar riffs and dirty bass lines thumped through the double doors as you and Sam pushed them open. You loved this place already. You were greeted by a beautiful dark haired man with soft delicate features. “Hi I’m Phil, Welcome to The Hollywood Vampire! I take it you beautiful ladies are new here?” He asked you. Fuck he was pretty. “Hi Phil, Yes we are!” Sam jumped in. You could tell by the way her pupils had blown wide and her mouth hung open as she watched him talk and move that she’d found someone she was hoping to get a first class ticket ride with tonight. You gazed around your surroundings taking it all in the dimmed but atmospheric lighting created by lanterns hung from the ceiling, dark red roses trimmed and stuffed in various sized glass bottles adorned tables it was beautiful and something else beautiful caught your eye or should you say someone, walking across the room was a tall – no very tall guy wearing a polka dot shirt teamed with leather pants and cowboy boots and black gambler hat with a bandana tied round it, wavy hair flowing down his back from under his hat. He had the fullest lips and cheekbones and a jawline that could of almost been carved from stone. He didn’t look real, yet here he was chatting between customers and grabbing empty glasses from tables and placing them on the bar. He was too beautiful to be real. You wanted to pinch yourself. You turned to Sam and Phil again and realised they had gone. Fuck. You turned to scan the bar again hoping to find them but instead came face to face with Mr Chiseled Cheekbones. “Are you okay?” He asked you. “Umm yeah I think” you told him. “Me and My friend were here talking to Phil? Is it? Anyway I’ve lost them” you chuckled nervously. “Knowing her and the way she was looking at Phil she’s probably tried to take him home” you laughed. “Well I’m Kelly I own this fine place. Come with me darling” he said grabbing your hand and leading you toward the bar. “Y/N” you replied. He took your hand lifted it to his lips and kissed it. “Pleased to meet you Y/N” he smiled. “What can I get you to drink?” He asked you. “Actually here take a browse through this” he passed you a menu. You scanned through it taking in all drink offerings ranging from Bloody Fangs (which apparently was vodka and cranberry juice with a bite!) to Eternal Kiss you’d lost track when he was telling you about that one because you really wouldn’t mind giving him an eternal kiss. “Can I get a Blood Moon Rising?” You asked folding the menu up and placing it back on the bar. You fumbled through your purse for some cash, Pulling it out and presenting it to Kelly.

“No, No this ones on the house sweetheart” he told you. A couple of hours and several drinks later you’d loosened up and you were giggling and hanging off every word he had to say. You’d learnt his really name was Henri but everyone called him Kelly, him and his friends who owned and ran the bar with him were all in a band and he’d had a motorcycle accident a few years prior to this band he was now in. He listened to you ramble on about being a rocker who desperately wanted to work on the music magazines but worked in accounting instead because it payed the bills but bored you to death. He was a sweetheart and a giant goofball all rolled into one. You were smitten. “I think it’s safe to say Sam has persuaded Phil into something seeing as she hasn’t come back” you laughed. “Oh yeah Phil can be very easily persuaded when it comes to pretty girls” he chuckled. When he laughed you could of sworn his eyes changed from brown to yellow but you just brushed it off blaming it on cocktails you’d consumed and the light in the bar. A couple of drinks later you decided you should probably head home. “Look Kelly I really should probably get going it’s getting late” you told him. He looked just as disappointed as you sounded. “I’ll definitely be coming back though” you quickly added on. “It’s been lovely meeting you Y/N. Let me walk with you.” He jumped up off the bar stool and grabbed your hand to help you down too. You both headed out the door into the nippy Cali air and he stood with you whilst you slipped your leather jacket over your shoulders. “Oh Y/N we’ve got some live music going on tomorrow night, our band is playing if you’re interested?” He asked you. “Of course Kelly” oh god you hoped that didn’t sound too desperately enthusiastic. “I’d love to come down and check it out!” “Great! It’s starts at 7” he grinned from ear to ear like a Cheshire Cat. His smile was breathtaking. Note to self make him grin like that more. “I’ll see you tomorrow then Kelly!” You smiled. “See you tomorrow Y/N” he grabbed your hand kissing it farewell. You began to make your way home turning round when Kelly shouted your name and began waving like a giant goofball. You made it home quite quickly despite being intoxicated, fumbled with the lock on the door, slammed it behind you and locked it, then collapsed on the sofa and began wrestling with your boots. There was something captivating about Kelly; something driving you to want to know more. You couldn’t stop thinking about him and those godlike features, he was handsome AND goofy. Heading off to bed you were determined to find out more about him tomorrow.


	2. Like a Fire

That night you’d dreamt of Kelly but the dreams they were weird and vivid and almost like they were real.  
Maybe less cocktails tonight Y/N.  
You groaned and rolled over to face the bedside table to read the clock 8.32am. I need coffee you told yourself out loud and I need it now. You threw back the covers and swung out of bed warm feet onto the cold floor and shuddered.  
You flung open the bedroom door and padded across your apartment to the kitchen pulled a mug out the cupboard and scooped three large scoops of instant coffee from the jar adding boiled water you made you way to the fridge to retrieve the milk.  
Why did your neck hurt so much this morning? You felt like you’d done 3 rounds in a wrestling ring!  
You decided on a bath to freshen up and hopefully work out this kink in your neck. You sauntered into the bathroom setting your mug on the side of the bath as you plugged it and began running the taps, swirling some bubble bath through the water. You stripped yourself of your sleepwear and lowered yourself into the tub sinking deep into the mountain of bubbles. You began dozing after a while and the vivid weird dreams came to visit again. You began hearing voices.. no a voice… It was deep, smooth and it sounded like Kelly, your breathing became shallow almost breathless. You sighed as goosebumps erupted over every part of your body. You felt like every part of you was on fire. It felt sensual, it was like he was seducing you. You wanted this fire to consume you; you wanted Kelly to consume you, you needed him to. The allure to him was mind blowing and whatever ‘spell’ he had cast on you made you want him more and more.  
He was like a drug, a beautiful mind altering drug, an addiction you couldn’t stop and you needed your fix. Now. You came falling back hard to reality when the the cold tap began spraying freezing water out into the bath.  
“Ahh Fuck, Fuck that’s fucking freezing!” You yelled jumping out and grabbing for the towel. You must of relaxed too much and knocked it with your foot.  
These dreams were vivid and felt so real but you weren’t sure you minded. You weren’t sure you minded having your thoughts and dreams invaded by Kelly although you’d much rather he invade your bed.  
The day dragged. There were no more day dreams. Just you and a list of things as long as your arm to do around your apartment. About half way through the afternoon you began to panic about you were gonna wear. You rummaged through all your clothes praying you’d find something you didn’t look like garbage in. You finally settled on a cut up tank top and a leather mini skirt that made your ass look great, you decided throwing your leather jacket over it would do. You started on your make up flicking some black liner around your eyes and applying a deep red lipstick to your lips. You ran a brush through your hair fluffing it up slightly and sprayed it with some hair spray to keep it looking at least half decent. You dowsed yourself in perfume and then pulled on a pair of boots, throwing your jacket on and bag over your shoulder and checked yourself over in the mirror before you left to make your way to the bar.  
Tonight was the warmest it had been in weeks so you pulled your leather jacket off and threw it over your shoulder.  
You reached the bar and pushed through the double doors scanning around to see if you could see Kelly or maybe even Sam or Phil but no-one you know caught your eye.  
You made your way over to the bar and scanned the menu seeing what took your fancy.  
KellyYou were off in your own little world and almost jumped out of your skin when a hand grabbed yours.  
“Well don’t you look ravishing tonight Y/N” you relaxed when you heard Kelly’s voice.  
You turned to face him and was he ever a sight leather pants not fully laced up, a cut out Harley Davidson shirt and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Was it just you or was it hot in here. You felt the heat rise through you and you shuddered.  
“Hey come with me” he told you grabbing your hand and leading you through the bar pushing open a door next to the side of the stage.  
“I want you to meet the rest of the guys, I know you’ve only met Phil”  
You weaved the corridors still clutching onto Kelly’s hand. Touching him was almost electrifying and make you feel dare you say it delightfully weak.  
You reached another door which he pushed and held open for you.  
When you entered several pairs of eyes trained on you. You glanced around and cause sight of what appeared to be Sam straddling who appeared to be Phil on the sofa in the corner of the room caught up in a very heated make out session.  
Kelly cleared his throat.  
“Guys this is Y/N she’s with me tonight” he firmly told the room full of men “so keep ya filthy paws away from her she’s off limits” he then began pointing out the guys to you.  
Did…. Did he just call you his?  
“That’s Tracii, you gotta watch him he’ll try to take you home, Steve, Mick and then obviously you’ve met Phil but he’s apparently too busy sucking face with your friend here” Kelly chuckled.  
There it was again you felt the heat rising up your body burning you, making you feel out of this world.  
You mingled around with guys chatting and getting to know them, you didn’t really speaking to Sam she was more interested in how much saliva she could exchange.  
You leant your arm on the counter next you and watched talking the whole scene in front of you in.  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around you as you looked on.  
“What do you think then doll? They aren’t a bad bunch are they?” Kelly asked you.  
His breath was hot on your neck, stifling hot. “N..n…no they aren’t” you stuttered “they seem pretty cool guys”  
His mouth was so close to the pulse point on your neck it made you feel dizzy. He was so intoxicating, although you’d spent all this time with him it still didn’t feel like enough, you hadn’t had enough of your fix, you still needed more.  
You were interrupted by Tracii shouting something about 5 minutes till show time over the room.  
“I’m gonna go find a good spot to watch from” you told him. “I can’t wait to watch you work your magic”  
“Have fun and I’ll see you after” he said as he grabbed your hand and kissed it sending shivers down your spine.  
You wondered back out to the bar and found a good spot to watch the band. Sam came and found you a few moments later.  
“So…. You and Mr Jawline of the year over there? You a thing?” She asked you.  
“I; I don’t think we are, but there’s some about him something that’s drawing me in” you stammered. “You and Phil I take you’re a thing from the way you’ve spent most of the evening sucking face” you giggled bumping against her.  
“Y/N between him and that British accent of his and the magic he can work with his tongue he’s got me weak at the knees” she giggled.  
Typical Sam.  
“Hey look they’re coming on!” She nudged you excitedly.  
“We’re L.A. Guns! Let’s rock!” Phil shouted into the microphone. “This songs called Never Enough”  
The sounds of the song echoed through the bar.  
You weren’t focusing on anyone else just Kelly he really was working his magic. You couldn’t stop watching him. He was drawing you further and further in.  
His eyes trained in on yours as he backed the vocals up. “I’ve been walking in my sleep, can you give me what I need” you felt that feeling come over you like in the dreams it made your knees feel weak, your head feel dizzy and the goosebumps that erupted over your body was almost euphoric.  
You must of drifted off into a world of your own because Sam started nudging at you telling you the set had finished.  
“Y/N are you okay? She asked you.  
You snapped back out of your little bubble.  
“Yeah Sam yeah I’m great! Was just enjoying the music is all” you nodded your head.  
“Come on let’s go find the guys”  
She dragged you round through the door behind the stage. And you were picked up into a firm sweaty hug his ring adorned hands finding their way strategically to your ass.  
Then he spoke and you let out a shaky breath you didn’t know you were holding in.  
“So what did you think?” Kelly asked you dropping you back down to the floor.  
“You guys were great, I had a great time”  
“I’m glad you did Y/N” he grinned.  
You couldn’t help yourself stare him up and down. He was a sight dripping with sweat, his pants hanging low on his hips and he’d apparently lost his shirt since leaving the stage, you were trying not stare but you were failing.  
You shifted your eyes down from his chest following the trail of hair leading down under his pants. You were hot just thinking about how much you wanted to follow where it lead. You were glad to of worn so little layers of clothing as you felt a sheen of sweat build on your body.  
“Let me go freshen up sweetheart, then we’ll grab some drinks okay?” He disappeared.  
He came back buttoning up a black and red checked shirt half way up, letting the rest hang loosely on his shoulders.  
“Ready?” He asked you.  
“Sure thing!” You replied.  
He grabbed your hand and there it was again that electrical feeling.  
You spent the rest of the evening chatting and drinking away but the stifling heat between you and Kelly never left, it stayed creeping it’s way through your body. It was unbearable but you never wanted it to stop.  
It was getting late and you couldn’t keep your eyes open so you ended up excusing yourself to go home and jump into bed. You told Kelly you’d be back again next weekend.  
He pulled you in for another sweltering knee buckling hug, told you to keep safe and bid you farewell with another kiss on your hand.  
You hadn’t made it far when the catcalling started;  
“Hey pretty girl, want me to take you for a ride? This dicks much better than those pretty boys down there!” He shouted gesturing toward the bar.  
You put your head down and carried on walking.  
Suddenly you felt a hand clamp down on your shoulder and spin you around.  
“It’s rude to ignore people you little bitch!” He spat. He clamped his hand over your mouth and started dragging you down an unlit path. Squirming and thrash to trying to get this asshole to let go. Tears were pricking in the corner of your eyes and didn’t know what to do next.  
“If you won’t give me what I want I’ll fucking help myself to it!”  
Next thing you knew he’d shoved you face first up a wall, hand wrapped around your throat and was pulling your skirt up and underwear down. You began thrashing and trying to scream but the restriction caused it to just come out as a squeak.  
You heard him fumbling with his belt and pulling his trousers down.  
Then suddenly nothing the restriction to your throat had gone. You turned around shaking, tears streaking down you face.  
What stood in front of you should of made you scream, made you run as fast as you could but it didn’t. Instead it made everything make sense, it captivated you and made your jaw drop in awe.


	3. I’m All Yours

What stood in front of you was Kelly but he had glowing yellow eyes and fangs…. Fangs? Holy fuck he had fangs!  
The body of your attacker was thrown to the side of him.  
You blinked several times making sure you weren’t having some alcohol or drug fuelled horror movie trip.  
When you realised you weren’t and this was very very real your mind began racing;  
He wouldn’t hurt you, would he?  
“K-K-Kelly?” You stuttered.  
He quickly tossed his head back to look at you mouth wide open, fangs catching and glistening under the dimmed light seeping in from the street.  
The way he did it was sexy almost.  
You stepped forward slightly and extended a shaky hand toward him placing it on his cheek. You watched as blood dripped from his mouth down onto your arm. His chest heaving.  
His face began to contort, the yellow in his eyes fading. He shuddered and blinked and looked down at you.  
“Are you okay?” He gasped placing one hand on your shoulder.  
“I’m fine, I’m fine honestly but-but what was all this?” You asked him gesturing your hands at him.  
“What happened?” You stared up at him.  
“I think there are some things I need to tell you, things you need know” he told you.  
“Kelly; whatever this is I’m not scared I-” he cut you off by placing his lips on yours.  
You wanted this so badly.  
You wanted him so badly.  
He scooped you up in his arms and you threw your arms around his neck.  
Kissing him felt like you’d finally caught the high you’d been desperately chasing but it made you burn with desire, it gave you more of unquenchable thirst then ever before.  
He pushed you gently against the wall and kissed you hard and then began kissing down your neck, gently grazing his teeth as he went.  
“Kellyyy” you moaned out.  
You squirmed under his grasp as he overloaded your senses leaving you breathless and unable to form coherent sentences.  
He was making you sweat just from his kisses and you were aching at the thought of what else he could do.  
He dropped you down and you went straight to undoing his leather pants, dipping your hand inside and moaned when you realised he wasn’t wearing underwear.  
He groaned throwing his head back as you wrapped your hand around him. He moved his head to look back up at you his chest heaving and eyes glowing yellow.  
“Do you want this?” He asked you tilting your chin with his hand to look at him. His rings cold against your burning hot skin.  
“Yes Kelly I do” you breathed out.  
“I’ve wanted this since that first second I laid eyes on you” your eyes locking his.  
“I’m not afraid, I’m all yours”  
He pulled your skirt up your hips and lifted you gently against the wall. You gripped him tightly one hand in his long dark locks, nails digging into his shoulder as he pushed into you.  
You gasped as he filled you.  
He began trailing kissing across your neck and collar bone again. Leaving your body alight with passion, desire and the need. The need for him push you over the edge and far beyond.  
Your legs trembled as he held you up, his pace slow and loving, not like you were expecting, you imagined him to be fast, rough and almost break you.  
“I’m close, so close” you moaned as you felt your release inch closer and closer with each thrust.  
“Let go, it’s okay I’ve got you” he whisper in your ear.  
At his words you let go, your release crashing over you colours dancing behind your eyes like a kaleidoscope.  
When you came to from your post orgasmic bliss you were lay in an unfamiliar bed, red silk sheets draped over your body.  
You rolled over and came face to face with a snoozing Kelly and reminders of last night came flooding back to you. Your attacker, Kelly with glowing eyes and fangs dripping with blood, you giving yourself to him.  
You lay quietly next to him for a few moments watching his chest rise and fall gently. You were almost in a trance completely enthralled by him.  
After a while he stirred and rolled to face you. He looked even more breathtaking as you both lay together in such vulnerability, you were able to pick out the mousy brown regrowth in amongst his dark hair, the tiny mole hiding just under his lips, the dusting of dark hair across his chest and trailing down from his bellybutton under the sheets, the small details on his tattoos.  
You reached out a hand and traced over them gently but were dragged away from your little bubble when Kelly spoke.  
“Good Afternoon beautiful” he said as he cupped your face and gently kissed your lips.  
“I bet you have so many questions for me don’t you?” He asked.  
His voice deep and raspy, making your head spin and shivers run down your spine.  
You paused for a moment and watched him light a cigarette and then you spoke.  
“I do….. but first I think this needs an answer to its problems” you said smirking and gesturing to the lower half of his body draped with the sheets.  
“Is that so?” He asked exhaling the drag from his cigarette.  
You swung your leg him and settled into his lap, grinding down against him causing him to groan.  
“That is so” you smirked against his lips as you ground down again and he bucked his hips up against you.


	4. You Wouldn’t Be a Fangbanger If It Wasn’t For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly spills the secrets and truth,Kelly and reader get it on AGAIN. Tracii’s jealous cause he wants his fangs banged and the blood dealer what’s one of those?

“I’m sorry I don’t have much in the way of human food” Kelly chuckled shuffling around the small kitchen.  
“I do have coffee though” he said sliding a cup in front of you.  
“You must have a lot of questions, ask away and I’ll answer”  
“I’m sorry if this is blunt or too much” you started.  
“But why are you all this? How did you end up a vampire?”  
“Fall ’86 I was injured in a motorcycle accident at an intersection, truck plowed right through me on my Harley didn’t stop and just left me for dead. Tracii and Phil came along I was so delirious from blood loss I can’t remember much, I saw Phil bite Tracii on the wrist” he recalled.  
“Wait Tracii and Phil are like you too?” You asked curiously.  
“Yes, Tracii is the one who’s been turned the longest out of our band of misfits, I think his ex band mates before turned him though I don’t really know his story nobody does, although I’d like to bet Tracii though it’d some fun kinky shit to try out he’s into all sorts freaky stuff between the sheets” Kelly laughed.  
You laughed with him.  
“Were you scared? Would of ran if you could?” You asked him.  
“I don’t know what I felt if I’m honest, I really thought I was having a some kind of near death hallucination. I felt like I was having a really out of body experience watching the whole thing. I blacked out after a while, woke up in a strange house Phil told me he held me as Tracii fed me and they cared for me until I regains my strength and could stand and walk again, If it wasn’t for them I’d be 6-feet under”  
A voice interrupted them.  
“Yeah if it wasn’t for my amazing life changing vampy blood, he wouldn’t be here and you wouldn’t be a fang banger if it wasn’t for all of that” the voice roared with laughter.  
“Fuck off Tracii, just because you’re jealous” Kelly turned quickly in the chair giving the other man a middle finger.  
“You know I love you man but she is a stunner I wouldn’t mind a go myself if I’m honest”Tracii said ruffling Kelly’s hair.  
“Yeah I know, I know she is and no you can’t have a fucking go” Kelly laughed throwing a wink at you making you blush.  
Tracii grabbed your hand carefully kissing it.  
“Pleased to meet you properly this time sweetheart”  
“Hey hands off man y/n is mine” Kelly swatted Tracii away from you.  
“So is it true that you sleep all day and party all night?” You perked up quickly trying to change the subject.  
Kelly and Tracii both laughed and started to speak but were interrupted by yet another new voice you recognised as Phil.  
“We do! But that’s just us, we can go out in daylight just we choose not to” Phil told you.  
“I’ve seen Kelly drinking alcohol, I’ve seen you all drinking alcohol is that even possible?” You quized futher.  
“We can drink alcohol, just takes waaaaaay more to get us drunk than a human” Tracii piped up.  
“Anything else you want to know?” Phil asked you.  
“Would you ever hurt me unintentionally? You killed that man in the alley last night?” You asked Kelly.  
“Never my sweeetheart, he was going to hurt you I felt so much rage and had to hurt him” he gently caressed your hand with his.  
“How did you know where I was though?” You asked him.  
“When we locked eyes the first night we met each other, we created a bond. When you fell into danger I felt your pain and struggle that’s how I knew where to find you” his hand clenching tighter on yours.  
Your eyes brimmed with tears threatening to tumble down your face.  
“It’s okay, I’ve got you I won’t go anywhere if you don’t want me to?” He spoke softly wiping at the tears starting to drip down your cheeks.  
“If it’s not what you want we can sever the ties and you’ll be free”  
“No, no I want to keep the bond, I want all of this” you said wiping at your face with the corner of Kelly’s borrowed shirt.  
“Guys can I ask you something?” You spike again.  
“Anything lovely” Phil replied.  
“What happened to the body from last night?”  
“An old friend of mine sorted it, he deals blood across L.A. so it’s topped his supply of vials for a while” Tracii told you.  
“A blood dealer? You mean there are more than just you guys hiding across L.A?” You asked.  
“Way more than you’d even believe” Kelly told you.  
“Woahhh” you gasped.  
“I’m sure Steve and Mick can man the bar between them tonight why don’t we take her to meet him and the rest of his band, so she can see for herself?” Tracii asked Kelly and Phil.  
“Sure, sounds like a plan what do you think princess?Sound okay to you?” He asked you.  
You nodded. You were equal parts excited and nervous for tonight.  
Phil and Tracii left you and Kelly to your own devices as they carried out their own buisness for the rest of the day.  
The pair of you chatted away for the afternoon, Kelly answering as many question as he could. Eventually he jumped up from the sofa and started rooting around in the freezer for something, he came strutting back toward the sofa bearing a popsicle, the dark red colour visible through the clear packaging. You knew it was blood but it was a weird way to consume it for sure.  
“Kelly what’s that? Is that blood but frozen?” you asked him puzzled as he unwrapped the object he’d pulled from the freezer.  
“It sure is doll, they’re a great unobvious way to get my need for blood met” he replied licking it from top to bottom.  
You stared at him pupils blown wide as his tongue swirled around the frozen treat. Your thighs clenched together as you struggled to keep your composure.  
How can he make a licking a lollipop so… So sexy? You asked yourself.  
Kelly was watching you from the corner of his eye and he decided to play to how aroused you were getting.  
He swirled his tongue around again making sure to pop his fangs slightly so when he threw his head back and opened his mouth and moaned they caught the light and glistened slightly.  
You gasped slightly causing him to smirk and inch right up close to your face.  
“What’s say I swap this for you baby?”he asked you in that husky deep voice of his catching his lips messily with yours.  
You moaned against them and your eyes almost rolled right into the back of your skull at the effect his not so innocent voice had on you.  
Within seconds he deposited the half eaten blood back into the freezer, scooped you and threw you down on his bed. He hovered above you and swore under his breath.  
“Fuck you look so good in my shirt princess” he said slowly popping the buttons open, kissing each patch of your skin as he revealed it.  
“So beautiful” he whispered grazing his slightly exposed fangs gently across your chest making you arch your back and sigh in pleasure.  
He reached to grab your underwear hooking a finger through the waistband pulling them down quickly kissing and grazing his fangs against the inside of your thighs and then devoured you like you were his last ever meal.  
You were both startled by a loud bang on the door and Tracii yelling.  
“Go on dude, I know you can bang her better then that! I heard you last night!” He laughed filthily. “If you don’t I’ll come in there and do it for you or even better I’ll come in there and help you, she won’t know what hit her the pair of us making her forget her own name” he continued.  
“Shall we show him how good you can make me forget my own name” you whispered in his ear as you straddled him making him groan and buck his hips up against you.  
When you both sauntered out of the bedroom ready to go meet this blood dealer friend of Tracii’s. Tracii nudged your shoulder and smirked “guess I can’t do any better than that can I?”  
“Are you ready to go ladies and gents?” Phil asked.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be” you sighed.  
Kelly grabbed you by the hand and held it tight as you set off to meet this vampire of much mystery that apparently ran a business supplying the vampires of hollywood their blood fix.


	5. The Blood Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets chatted up. We finally meet the blood dealer, he offers his services, we also have a few other familiar faces joining in. Tracii thinks he’s a comedian and there’s too many of the gory details shared. Enjoy my fangbangers!

Yourself and the guys arrived at the venue a while later. You shrugged your jacket off as you entered the building as it was much warmer that the chill in the air outside.  
“We’ll be right back sweetheart” Kelly said pulling you in for a kiss.  
“We’re gonna go find the band” Phil told you dragging Kelly from your arms and summoning Tracii to follow.  
You propped yourself up the bar waiting for them to come back when you felt a body shuffle in next to you.  
“What’s a pretty girl like you doing here all alone then?” The raspy midwestern accent asked you.  
You turned to face the voice ready to give them a piece of your mind but were stunned into complete silence as you stared into the light brown eyes of Guns N’ Roses Rhythm guitarist Izzy.  
Fuck he looked pretty in all the magazines but he looked even better in the flesh.  
You swallowed thickly as you watched him lick across what looked like fangs.  
Yeah everyone in LA was a damn vampire.  
You’d definitely been living under a rock.  
“I know you know what I am so how about I show you what else these are good for?” He smiled wickedly gliding his tongue across his protruding fangs.  
Before you could respond to his advances a hand clamped down Izzy’s shoulder and a pair of arms snaked around your waist.  
Kelly’s leaned down and popped his head over your shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss into your neck making you softly moan.  
“Izzy My dude!” Tracii yelled. “We’ve been looking for you wanted you to meet Kelly’s new fangbanger but it seems you already have”  
You and Kelly both look at each other and then both stuck a middle finger up at him.  
“Ah so you’re who I can thank for some of the best blood I’ve sourced in a while? I mean being almost raped by a drunk arsehole isn’t so great but thanks for the body” he said extending a hand to you.  
“Anytime, just don’t expect them to often” you chuckled.  
“So you’re this Blood Dealer I’ve heard so much about?” You gestured at him your absurd amount of jewellery jingling up and down your wrists.  
“I am” he spoke.  
“What exactly did you want to know?” He asked.  
“What exactly is a blood dealer? How do you deal blood? How did you get y’know the blood to deal?” You fired out.  
“Woah woah slow down little lady” he laughed.  
“She’s just excited she gets to bang a vampire on a regular basis” Tracii chirped up.  
“Fuck off, just cause Kelly can do a better job than you’ll ever be able to” you jabbed back laughing.  
“Ahh ignore Tracii at least Kelly doesn’t kill everyone he fucks, you won’t believe the amount calls I get from him asking to dispose of the groupies he’s been fucking and accidently drained too much blood from and killed” he told you shooting daggers at Tracii who just raised his hands.  
“I can’t help it that I like to bite when I’m about to y’know blow it” he shrugged.  
“Okay too much!” Izzy interjected quickly.  
“How about I show you how all this blood dealing works?” He asked.  
You and the guys followed Izzy through the crowds and into the back away from the flashing lights and guitar riffs.  
“And who is this pretty looking thing. I’d like to give you a taste” a red head asked you throwing his head back laughing teeth catching the bright lights.  
“Ax this is Kelly’s girl, you touch her I’ll stake you myself” Izzy bit at the red head.  
“Okay man chill out, this is lame I’m out” he said, sarcastically.  
He stormed out slamming the door. Leaving the other three men staring at you trying to work you out.  
“Well you’ve met Axl unfortunately” he muttered under his breath.  
“The tall blonde in the hat and red and black coat is Duff, the mass of hair under the hat is Slash and the small blonde who behaves like a puppy is Steven” he pointed out.  
“This is y/n, Kelly’s bond”  
You waved shyly. Then you were tackled by a mass of hair.  
“I’m Steven, Stevie, Popcorn the choice is yours!” He beamed enthusiastically pulling you in for a hug.  
Slash and Duff waited until Stevie had done removing the wind from your lungs and then pulled in for hug.  
Whilst the others mingled around Izzy took you to where he kept his gear. Pulling out a guitar case he popped it open.  
You laughed.  
He raised an eyebrow at you.  
“A guitar case?” You asked.  
“It’s a nifty cover for when I’m out dealing, hides what I need it to hide” he shrugged.  
Looking inside you were taking aback it was filled with vials, needles, drains, the works.  
“Wow, how’d you manage to get all this?” You asked him.  
“A friend works at the hospital on night shift, she gets me what I need, I give her what she needs”  
He began closing up the case.  
“Izzy?”  
“Yeah?” He responded looking up at you.  
“What will happen if Kelly changes me?”  
“It will hurt like nothing you’ve ever felt before because you aren’t dying, it’ll make you wish you were” he told you bluntly.  
“Oh…..” you went to speak again.  
“If you want to and Kelly agrees to it, I can help”  
“You can help?”  
“I’ve got some special mix it’s the good shit, it’ll zone you out. It’ll relax you and make the change more bearable”  
“Okay, what’s in this special mix?” You asked.  
“It’s my finest blood. I’ve filtered it back to its purest form, then it’s got some special blend of some stuff to mellow you out, the change will still hurt but it’ll help”  
You gazed at him for a moment trying to process all of it.  
You grabbed his hand “Thank you Izzy”  
“Anytime listen just talk to him, ask him and tell him I’ll help make it as comfortable as I can, I can see your both hyponotised by each other”  
Later that evening or should we say early hours of the morning you lay naked next to Kelly draped in the silk sheets unable to sleep. He could sense something was wrong as he turned to face you brushing the strands of hair away off your face.  
“What’s wrong my angel?” He asked you softly.  
You looked straight into his beautiful eyes, the eyes you’d fallen for, the eyes that had hidden so many secrets but now trusted you.  
“Kelly, I want you to change me”  
You weren’t prepared for the words that spilt from his lips.  
“Anything, anything at all for you my love” he kissed you softly.


End file.
